Existing corporate policy typically dictates that partitioned platforms be pre-configured with static partitions having standard configurations and deployment. Thus, for example, a virtualized host in a corporate environment is typically deployed with a predetermined number of virtual machines to be spawned, with resources for each virtual machine defined statically. As a result, if a user desires to create a temporary “working” partition (e.g., a temporary partition), the user may run into difficulties because corporate policy typically blocks such activity for security purposes.
Collectively on a network, these temporary working partitions may be referred to as “mesh networks”, i.e., self configuring interconnections of partitions on multiple nodes (e.g., laptop and/or handheld devices) that allow users to come together on an ad-hoc basis, with no or only a minimal level of security, and initiate inter-user and external communication sessions (illustrated conceptually in FIG. 1). Mesh networks are used to enable ad-hoc routing of network traffic and user data between nodes. As a result, users on mesh networks may use each others' nodes (e.g., laptops) to share internet and other network resources (e.g., printer resources), and once they accomplish a task, the mesh network may be dismantled. As described above, however, in corporate environments, mesh networks may be unauthorized due to security concerns. In other words, the predefined security policy on the platform may prevent the platform from participating in a mesh network.